Izanami no Mikoto
by The Animated Ninjaz
Summary: What is it that a Shinigami fears? After his time with Light, there are some things that Ryuk would like to forget... Stabby's entry for the OC comp. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Izanami no Mikoto**

**By xXxXLupicideXxXx**

**Disclaimer:**** It's called for a reason morons!**

**Warnings:**** This Fanfic is part of a competition, so please read all the entries before voting in reviews on the last chapter!**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

It was a chilly autumn day as Sarah skipped along the hopscotch path on the street in front of her new house; she and her family had only just moved to Japan from England, and didn't know a single soul. The only one she had to talk to was so far was her friend that no one else could see. He told the ten year old secrets, about life, and death and _shinigamis_. Though she'd never expected to meet one. As it so happened Ryuk was out for a walk to find some apples since Light was at school and couldn't get any for him. He passed the girl on the sidewalk without a single thought, since it was not like she could see him.

"Excuse me mister!" Said the young girl.

Ryuk turned to see who she was talking to, and was quite surprised to find that they were the only two on the street. Her dull blue eyes were pointed directly at him, almost as if she could see him…

"You look, kind of funny…" She continued.

"Almost like my friend."

Ryuk looked around the empty sidewalk to see if he'd possibly missed anyone standing around, still not seeing anyone he figured that if she really couldn't see or hear him that asking wouldn't hurt.

"Are you talking to me, kid?" Asked the dumbfounded shinigami.

"Yeah." Replied the girl.

"My name's Sarah, what's yours?"

Ryuk stared at the blonde wondering if perhaps it was some sort of joke another shinigami was trying to play on him.

"How can you see me?" Asked Ryuk.

"Do you have a death note?"

The child tilted her head to the side and cupped her hands around her ear, as if listening to what someone were whispering to her.

"Ankou says that it's because I have the sight, and that's why I can see him too." Answered Sarah.

"And if I had a death note, you wouldn't be able to see my life span. Silly shinigami!" She giggled.

Ryuk was perplexed; for a start he couldn't see anyone else in the street, and secondly, somehow this little girl could see him.

"Don't worry if you can't see him, no one else can…" Said Sarah glumly.

"But you still didn't answer my question, mister!" She pouted.

"Ryuk." The shinigami obliged.

"Now, can you ask Ankou about how it is you both know these things?" He asked, slightly unnerved by the tiny human and her imaginary friend.

"He can hear you, ya know!" Spat the blonde.

"But I'll tell you anyway, only if you promise to keep it a secret!" Said the young girl glaring at him in a funny way.

Ryuk laughed nervously.

"Well, ok. I promise I won't tell…" He said, making a mental note to tell Light later anyway.

"It's because he's _death!_" Whispered Sarah dramatically.

"He _created_ you, he created you _all!_ _Even the shinigami king himself!_"

Ryuk laughed at the little girl; _**DEATH!**_ Even if there was such a being higher than the shinigami king, he wouldn't be wasting his time with a _human child!_ The thought was just ridiculous!

"You don't believe me either, do you?" She sulked.

Ryuk shook his head still trying to contain his laughter, but it only made the kid glare at him harder.

"Show him Ankou…" She seethed.

Expecting nothing to happen, Ryuk stared at the girl creepily and gave her his biggest smile.

"Ankou's a little shy is he?" Asked the shinigami mockingly.

Suddenly, Ryuk was knocked up into the air! There was something pressing tight around his throat, and it burnt with a fury and a passion all of it's own! It was like it was on fire! Sarah laughed.

"No." She replied simply with an evil smirk.

"Come on, Ankou." Said the now frowning girl gesturing back to the house.

"I don't feel like playing anymore; let's go watch a movie…"

And with that she skipped back up to the western-style house. Apparently Ankou had decided to join her, as not a minute after she left Ryuk was released. Not wishing to stick around, the frightened shinigami fled. He waited anxiously for Light to return, hoping desperately that the _thing_ called Ankou hadn't followed him. He paced up and down the roof and the walls, until finally, Light returned.

"Ryuk, what's up with you? You seem tense." Asked the brunette, not even bothering to greet the shinigami.

Ryuk opened his mouth to say something, but his throat tightened and he discovered that he couldn't. He just couldn't mention it, not to Light.

"Nothing." Lied the shinigami eventually.

"I'm just going through apple withdrawals…"

Light rolled his eyes at the death god.

"By the way, did you get me any on the way home?" Asked Ryuk, now starting to feel his actual withdrawals coming back.

Light held up a bag, and slowly pulled an apple out before throwing it to Ryuk.

"What else would I be doing?" The brunette asked.

"Killing people?" Answered the snickering shinigami.

Light smirked, he loved being Kira.

"Well, maybe a bit of that too." Chuckled Light.

Ryuk was feeling better already. Trust Light's crazy quest for a new world to bring things back to normal, Ryuk was almost thankful for it. Almost.

"So, who are you going to kill today?" Asked the death god.

Light frowned.

"Since when are you interested in how I use the Death Note?" Asked the suspicious brunette.

Ryuk shrugged.

"What? I'm bored." He announced.

Light shook his head.

"I wish it were L." He grumbled.

The shinigami laughed again.

"You _really_ want to kill him don't you?"

Light turned to the death god.

"I don't just _want_ to kill him, I _will_ kill him!" Seethed the original Kira.

This time it was Ryuk who rolled his eyes.

"Ooooh! Touchy! Touchyyy~!" Mocked the shinigami.

"I wasn't saying that you _wouldn't!_"

Light scowled, then turned back to the Death Note and began writing names frantically. Apparently Ryuk would be getting the silent treatment for a while… He didn't think of the girl or even remember her after a while. But a time would come when their paths, would cross once more.

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Izanami no Mikoto**

**By xXxXLupicideXxXx**

**Disclaimer:**** It's called for a reason morons!**

**Warnings:**** This Fanfic is part of a competition, so please read all the entries before voting in reviews on the last chapter!**

**There may also be spoilers in this chapter.**

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

It'd been about five years since Ryuk had seen the girl and her imaginary, or maybe not so imaginary friend. To be honest he'd almost forgotten them; he didn't think about them, nor did he dwell on what had happened. Though it seemed that destiny had planned to torture the poor shinigami once more… It'd been just like any other day, Light was lying to his co-workers about the Kira case and writing names in the Death Note. Ryuk had been sitting back comfortably on the couch, eating an apple, laughing to himself and planning to kill Light. That is until she appeared…

"Hello, Ryuuuukk~!" Drawled a low and whispering voice from behind him.

The surprised shinigami jumped to the ceiling and looked down at the giggling girl. She'd have been about fifteen at that point; she'd grown a lot, and her hair had changed to a vibrant red since their last meeting. And her clothes… Well, let's just say that her fetish for leather could've rivalled even the most hard-core biker.

"W-what do you want!" Spat the shinigami nervously.

He remembered her now, and Ankou. A repeat of what happened last time they'd crossed path had him acting cautiously, so as to avoid it.

"Not thinking of killing Light just yet are you?" Asked the evil child quirking her brow.

"What's it to y-you!" Snarled Ryuk.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"Ankou wants him alive." Deadpanned the red-head.

"For now…" She added with a vicious smile.

Ryuk, regaining the composure of a true shinigami, swallowed hard and climbed down off the ceiling.

"What are you, exactly?" He asked.

Her twisted smile grew wider.

"I'm glad you asked, I can probably answer your questions a little better than the way I did the first time we met." She breathed wickedly, chuckling at the end as she did so.

"You see, Ankou is growing old and he needs someone to do this for him… So, he gave me power, so that when he finally expires, I may take his place. Hence the reason I can read your thoughts." She explained with a smirk.

"If you have all that power, then what are you doing here?" Asked the shinigami suspiciously.

"Ah! Now, to the point of why I'm here!" The red-head snickered evilly.

"Like I said before, Ankou wants to keep Light alive for now… As this boring world, shall not last long. There will be a new challenge to emerge from the depths within about a year's time. To eliminate any problems that may emerge from the shinigami realm, I have disposed of the shinigami king. This pleases Ankou." She drawled dreamily.

"This is only making me more confused." Huffed the shinigami.

"There is nothing to confuse." Continued the girl.

"Ankou has taken a personal interest, like you, and my job is to serve him…"

"And this _new_ threat?" Asked Ryuk.

"It shall be revealed to you in due time." Said the girl smirking wickedly.

"These days I go by Izanami no Mikoto, a name Ankou gave to me."

"And I need to know this why?" Asked the disgruntled shinigami.

Izanami smiled sadistically.

"You didn't." Said the red-head.

"I just wouldn't want you to remember me under the wrong name."

"So what now?" Ryuk snarled.

"Anymore of your _precious _Ankou's business to deal with?"

"No." Replied Izanami simply.

"In fact, it's time for me to leave. I sense your human approaching."

"Good riddance." Spat the shinigami.

"This will have been our last meeting Ryuk." Informed Izanami.

"Goodbye…"

Slowly she faded out of Ryuk's vision, leaving with nothing but a sense of dread and longing. While she might of scared him, he still felt safer in her presence than now. And it worried the shinigami, not that he'd admit it. As if on cue, Light entered the room at that very moment.

"Hah! Those idiots will believe anyone is Kira!" The Death Note owner laughed.

Suddenly a blonde idiot tackled him from behind.

"Oh, Light! I missed you sooooo much!" She cried.

"I can't believe we went a whole four hours without seeing each other!"

Pushing her off with an annoyed grunt Light glared at the woman, as if hoping that she'd spontaneously combust.

"Misa, for the last time, I have a job to do!" Growled the brunette.

Misa flinched from her spot in the corner.

"Would you prefer I don't work, just to spend time with you; a-and find out who the _REAL_ Kira is!" He continued.

It was at this point that the blonde scrambled across from the spot she'd been sitting on the floor, hugging herself tightly to the original Kira's legs and feet.

"_**No!**_ No, I'd _NEVER_ want them to catch you!" She wailed.

"Misa couldn't live without you!"

Ryuk huffed and rolled his eyes at the two.

"Nice to see you too." The shinigami grunted sarcastically.

"Like you can complain Ryuk!" Exclaimed Light.

"There's a whole bunch of apples right here!" He said gesturing to the almost full bowl of apples on the kitchen counter.

"Whatever; don't pay any attention to the silly shinigami. We have to get ready for dinner with Matsu-kun and your father!" Misa chirped clinging tighter to Light's leg and sticking her tongue out at Ryuk.

Ryuk shivered involuntarily. Those were the same words that _she_ had once used, and that didn't bode well with him at all.

"Hey Ryuk, what's wrong with you today? Not planning to kill me yet are you?" Asked the Light curiously.

The shinigami laughed.

"No, not just yet…" He cackled evilly.

The brunette ignored it.

"Whatever, let's go Misa." Commanded the original Kira shaking his head.

And with that they left. Leaving Ryuk to speculate and hypothesise as to what the new threat might be; though he would know soon enough…

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
